


One Snowy Day

by Melusine6619



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine6619/pseuds/Melusine6619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo and Orlando enjoy the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Snowy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for zee_113.

Creeping across the ground, his footsteps muffled, Viggo cradled his weapon. Spying his quarry, he stopped and hid behind a tree.

Closer. . . closer. 

“What the--?” Orlando, sputtered, looking around as he wiped his face, spotting a booted foot. Smirking, he knelt and scooped up a handful of snow. Orlando moved to his lover casually and made as if to embrace him. 

Viggo jumped, yelping. “I’ll get you. . .”

Before Orlando could react, he was on the ground. It was cold, wet, and his back would make him pay later, but for now, as Viggo’s mouth moved over his, he didn’t care.

 

finis


End file.
